lillyandjayefandomcom-20200214-history
High School Darlings
Headcanon= 'High school AU where person B is the school outcast/loner and person A is popular. Person A gets dared to ask person B to the school dance, and does it thinking that person B will say no. But person B says yes, and they have the time of their lives. What happens at school the next day?' |-| Fic= Marléne le Tallec was sitting at her usual table, being surrounded by many people. Most were the football team and the cheerleaders, though. They were wasting time by playing Truth or Dare. Although it seemed childish, but it was basically one, not the clean version, and two, daring people to ask others out to the dance. The ball was that Friday and Mar had yet to find a date. Emily Beilschmidt sat in her corner again, with her book in her lap. Of course, being the loner wasn't all rosy, but at least it meant nobody bothered her all too much and she didn't have company. It also meant that she never had to worry about going to that stupid Ball with anyone at all. Friday was going to be a normal night of studying yet again, and she was fine with that. The football captain looked at Marley with a smirk. "le Tallec, truth or dare?" Being the usual daring person she is, she went for the latter. Smirking, he spoke. "I dare you to ask Beilschmidt to the dance." Marley's eyes widened. She glanced behind him to Emily, who as usual was reading a book. She'd peobably say no. "Fine." Emily glanced up from her book, hearing the incoherent yelling of her yearmates she rolled her eyes, running her hand through her red hair, eyes scanning the same sentence for about the fifth time. After a while it had sunk in; Chemistry was by far her best subject and she absolutely understood it. She keeps reading, even though she hears her name she assumes it's just another insult. Deciding to get it over with, Marley stood up. She confidently walked over to Emily, her usual smirk on her lips. "Beilschmidt! Do you have a date to the dance yet?" Emily closed the book as calmly as she could, her fingernail holding the page, and she kept her voice cool if a little aloof as she answered. "Why are you even asking me when you know the answer is no?" Emily requested with a raised eyebrow. "Sure you do, though, about 50 people," She returns her eye to her book. "Don't be so sour, Beilschmidt." Marley looked down at her, her grey eyes focused on her. "To make it formal, will you, Emily Beilschmidt, go to the ball with me?" Expecting the no, she was ready to fakingly sigh defeatedly and walk away. Faintly surprised, Emily's eyes flicked up again. "Er, yeah, if you're asking," Emily replied slowly - to turn down an invitation from Marlene le Tallec was even deeper social murder than she was already in. Now that, shocked her. Blinking, she spoke. "Good. I'll see you on Friday, then." Turning around, she walked back to the table that was filled with cheering teenagers. Emily was exasperated by the cheering, so she headed to the lab to continue her project. "Hey, you might want to know you're not allowed to go to the ball unless you finish your project," she said to the table, knowing none of them had. Marley waved it off, already having paid a few nerds to do it for her. Her cheeks were a light color, and for some reason, she felt nervous about this dance. She didn't quite understand it, so she just placed it as self-pity. Emily sang a little fragment as she passed by the table, not even acknowledging them again. Emily Beilschmidt, known as the only one not starstruck by popularity, and definitely the brains of the year because of it. "I hate the homecoming queen, I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me," She couldn't help but look at Emily's retreating figure, half dreading the upcoming Dance, half excited for it. What was to come? Agh. Emily rolled her eyes - what a stupid dare, and why was le Tallec risking social murder herself to actually accept the dare? The girl has spent years climbing the ladder, so why...? She saved one of the people Marlene had apparently hired from messing up her project. She leaves a note. Hey. Had to finish your project, don't hire people trying to get a higher grade than you, especially when the person dislikes you. Just ask me next time. -Emily. She proceeds to finish her own project. Marlene, who was still oblivious to the project situation, spent the rest of the lunch break at the table. Why had Emily said yes? That was something she couldn't quite figure out. Although it'd be practically a huge blow to her already gone social life, she always stuck up to her beliefs, so why did she say yes? Marley hated not knowing something. It made her feel inferior to those who knew what she didn't. A bit frustrated, she headed to Drama Class once the bell rang. Emily skipped Drama and went to the library. She was never going to be any kind of actress anyway, so the redhead decided to sit in the niche with a book instead, and debated how unbothered she was about being unpopular. Excellent with the written word, an avid reader and a high IQ, she knew she'd be more successful than all of the popular kids. She'd look down on them one day and they'd regret casting her out. Barely five minutes after class started, she noticed Emily's absence to the class. Weird. She never skips any class. She looked down at her quite expensive watch and waited for ten more minutes, wondering if she was just late or was cutting. As the ten minutes passed, she tapped her fingers against the desk. Emily finished the sheet on chemical formulae and the periodic table quickly enough before moving on to the book on Quantum Physics she had in her left hand, spending a long time nodding and smiling. Once a half hour has passed she sat in the front, talking for half an hour to her teacher about what she'd just read. Well, at least she knew Emily was cutting. Impatient for the class to finish, she jumped up as soon as the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and rushed out the classroom, not bothering to wait for the teacher's dismissal. Emily chuckled at a Physics joke, running a hand through her hair she listened intently to the talking about the test, and then Kinetic Theory. It was far more interesting to her than acting, her eyes alive with new information. And then the Physics teacher asks her a question and her cheeks darken. "Y-yes, she did," Marlene rubbed her temples as she hopped on her car, wanting to get home. Going nearly ten over the limit, she sped back home. She wasn't on the mood for last period. Hell no. Emily leaned over to the person next to her and asked for Marlene's number, laughing away she texted, Interesting to see you skipped Physics. Getting in her car once the lesson was over, she drew up in front of her apartment block. Marlene was looking through her closet, when the text arrived. She raised her eyebrows as she read it. Emily? How did you get my number? Ask anyone. Emily responded, laughing to herself as she unlocked her apartment and walked up the stairs. At that, Marlene couldn't help but roll her eyes. Did you need anything? Well, just to tell you you owe me one, Emily wrote back, grinning because it was true. Acascuse me? I owe you nothing, darling. She frowned. I think you'll find you do, Emily sent a photo of the note, rolling her eyes at the reference. Marléne blinked, frowning. Okay.. Fine. Maybe I do. But hey.. I'm resurrecting your social life, babe. Resurrecting my social life? I'm not stupid, everyone's daring everyone. I'm the last person you'd go with normally. Let's face it, you aren't going with me because you want to. Emily was matter-of-fact. Marlene was not surprised at that. She knew Emily was smart enought to figure it out rather quickly. Maybe, but that isn't the point. I'm resurrecting it, am I not? You go to a ball with me once, and then we go back to our normal lives. What the fuck is that going to look like? Emily retorts scathingly, putting on her more comfortable clothes and getting out the biology paper and her headphones. Point taken. She turned her phone off after sending the text, and continued her search for something decent. Finding nothing, she decided to go shopping. Fucking dare... With that thought, she left her house. Emily buys a dress, purely because she'd never cared to buy one. The dance was in three days, so she crashes on her bed as soon as her work is done, a little sleepy from the events of that day. At the end of the day, Marléne changed once again. She had been invited to what was supposed to be the party of the year. Turning her phone on, she hesitantly sent Emily a text. Look Good on Friday. Will we meet at the local or will I pick you up? I'll meet you, She texted back quickly, smiling to herself. See you Friday, I have study leave for a work experience at an Astrophysics Lab. Okay. See you then. x After putting her phone on vibrate, she changed her mind. It'd be better to just sleep everything off. With a small smile, she flopped down on the bed. That Friday, Emily shows up. Marléne showed up not more than five minutes later. Seeing Emily, she half-smiled. "Nice dress, Beilschimdt." Emily smiled. "Thanks, I guess, yours is better though," "Thanks." She grinned, "Let's go in." Emily stepped inside the school dance daintily, walking past the football captain and a load of Marlene's friends, expecting them to make comments.